ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Novablade
Adding Pages Hi blacksworn first click 'add a page' and select blank page. then open a new tab and search for card table on search engine. choose spell trap etc. copy table onto your page. fill out details, preveiw and then publish. THX Fishybuz to make a spell card: http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Established_Standards/Spell_Card_Table. just press Help:Established Standards to get other card tables e.g. synchro, fusion, normal monster seya blacksworn, check out me new cards. talk tomorrow bye Fishybuz 09:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) First Card nice card. i just edited it. remember to leave nothing in the imige box thing; you left a '.'. that's what i edited seeya Fishybuz 09:23, September 24, 2011 (UTC) p.s rember to sign your notes with 4x ~ (if i did 4, my name would just come up) First Cards nice cards. bit overpowered though your meant to put ~ ~ ~ ~ at the end of a message (without the spaces) bye Fishybuz 12:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Order for BP list for booster pack/structure deck normal monsters effect monsters effect then toon, union, tuner etc ritual normal and effects can be mixed fusion same as ritual synchro same as fusion spell trap virus (optinal) Fishybuz 23:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Nuclear Slop these are all the nuclear slop cards: Articles (99) *[=Fusion_Chamber&rsargs[]=u ]Fusion Chamber *[=Fission_Chamber&rsargs[]=u ]Fission Chamber *[=Exploding_Reactor&rsargs[]=u ]Exploding Reactor *[=Nuclear_Power_Plant&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Power Plant *[=Radiation_Control_Tower&rsargs[]=u ]Radiation Control Tower *[=Sloppy_Swirl&rsargs[]=u ]Sloppy Swirl *[=Fusion_Confusion&rsargs[]=u ]Fusion Confusion *[=Sloppy_Offer_of_Greed&rsargs[]=u ]Sloppy Offer of Greed *[=Offer_of_Greed&rsargs[]=u ]Offer of Greed *[=Standing_Circle-_Gateway_to_the_Ancient_World&rsargs[]=u ]Standing Circle- Gateway to the Ancient World *[=Nuclear_Powered_Rocket&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Powered Rocket *[=Ultimate_Dragon_of_Armageddon&rsargs[]=u ]Ultimate Dragon of Armageddon *[=Space_Nuclearfier&rsargs[]=u ]Space Nuclearfier *[=Planet_Earth-Nuclearfied&rsargs[]=u ]Planet Earth-Nuclearfied *[=The_Moon-Nuclearfied&rsargs[]=u ]The Moon-Nuclearfied *[=The_Sun-Nuclearfied&rsargs[]=u ]The Sun-Nuclearfied *[=Radioactive_Hazard_Protection&rsargs[]=u ]Radioactive Hazard Protection *[=HazChem_Warning_Siren&rsargs[]=u ]HazChem Warning Siren *[=Bio-Chemical_Suit&rsargs[]=u ]Bio-Chemical Suit *[=Nuclear_Teddy&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Teddy *[=Nuclear_Rattle&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Rattle *[=Nuclear_Dummy&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Dummy *[=Nuclearamization&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclearamization *[=Coating_the_Dead&rsargs[]=u ]Coating the Dead *[=Nuclear_Slop-_Dead_Dude&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop- Dead Dude *[=Nuclear_Slop-_Targeting_Strike&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop- Targeting Strike *[=Nuclear_Slop-_Warhead_Cannon&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop- Warhead Cannon *[=Nuclear_Slop_Power_Taker&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop Power Taker *[=Fusion_Blade-_Coated&rsargs[]=u ]Fusion Blade- Coated *[=Nuclear_Slop-_Tuner_Combining&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop- Tuner Combining *[=The_Ancient_God-_Nuclear_Power_Plant-_Possesed&rsargs[]=u ]The Ancient God- Nuclear Power Plant- Possesed *[=Powwa-_Crazed_God_of_the_Nuclear_Slop&rsargs[]=u ]Powwa- Crazed God of the Nuclear Slop *[=Fusioneir-_Malicious_God_of_the_Nuclear_Slop&rsargs[]=u ]Fusioneir- Malicious God of the Nuclear Slop *[=McFission-_Foreign_God_of_the_Nuclear_Slop&rsargs[]=u ]McFission- Foreign God of the Nuclear Slop *[=Exploson-_Banished_God_of_the_Nuclear_Slop&rsargs[]=u ]Exploson- Banished God of the Nuclear Slop *[=Cintrol_RD-_Maniac_God_of_the_Nuclear_Slop&rsargs[]=u ]Cintrol RD- Maniac God of the Nuclear Slop *[=Nuclos-_Evil_God_of_the_Nuclear_Slop&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclos- Evil God of the Nuclear Slop *[=Radios-_Demon_God_of_the_Nuclear_Slop&rsargs[]=u ]Radios- Demon God of the Nuclear Slop *[=Nuclear_Slop_Beast-_Sloppest&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop Beast- Sloppest *[=Nuclear_Slop-_Reborn&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop- Reborn *[=Ultimate_Nuclear_Slop&rsargs[]=u ]Ultimate Nuclear Slop *[=LV_Equipper-_Armageddon_King&rsargs[]=u ]LV Equipper- Armageddon King *[=LV_Equipper-_Master_Doom&rsargs[]=u ]LV Equipper- Master Doom *[=LV_Equipper-_Major_Death&rsargs[]=u ]LV Equipper- Major Death *[=LV_Equipper-_Apocolypse_Bringer&rsargs[]=u ]LV Equipper- Apocolypse Bringer *[=Power_Generator_3-_Creator&rsargs[]=u ]Power Generator 3- Creator *[=Power_Generator_2-_Formater&rsargs[]=u ]Power Generator 2- Formater *[=Power_Generator_Monsters&rsargs[]=u ]Power Generator Monsters *[=Power_Generator_1-_Revealer&rsargs[]=u ]Power Generator 1- Revealer *[=Nuclear_Slop_Swarmer&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop Swarmer *[=Nuclear_Slop_Crying_Out_Loud&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop Crying Out Loud *[=Nuclear_Slop_Divine&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop Divine *[=Noble_Nuclear_Slop&rsargs[]=u ]Noble Nuclear Slop *[=Nuclear_Slop_Power_Transferer&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop Power Transferer *[=Nuclear_Slop_Direct_Attacker&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop Direct Attacker *[=Nuclear_Slop_Warlord&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop Warlord *[=Nuclear_Slop_Army_Patrol&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop Army Patrol *[=Nuclear_Slop_Combiner&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop Combiner *[=Nuclear_Slop_Power_Plant_Worker&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop Power Plant Worker *[=Nuclear_Slop_Miner&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop Miner *[=Nuclear_Slop_Planetarium&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop Planetarium *[=Nuclear_Slop_Physician&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop Physician *[=Baby_Nuclear_Slop&rsargs[]=u ]Baby Nuclear Slop *[=Nuclear_Slop_LV5&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop LV5 *[=Nuclear_Slop_LV12&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop LV12 *[=Nuclear_Slop_LV10&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop LV10 *[=Nuclear_Slop_LV8&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop LV8 *[=Nuclear_Slop_LV1&rsargs[]=u ]Nuclear Slop LV1 Ultimate dragon of armageddon is not a nuclear slop card, nor is the page powergenoerator monsters. they are just pages i have edited. Fishybuz 00:31, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Nuclear Slop Booster Pack Hey Blacksworn, look at Nuclear Strike-Reborn to see all the current nuclear slop cards seya Fishybuz 08:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Set Table http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Established_Standards/SetTable is the set table page press the add catogory button then type in your booster pack. Fishybuz 08:35, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ??? sorry i don't know it worked for me :( Fishybuz 08:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Dragunity Thx. bout to make EN000, Dragunity Elite Spastic Dude! Fishybuz 09:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Dragunity made EN005, 'Dragunity Elite Spactic Dragon' Fishybuz 09:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Dragunity renamed my one Dragunity Elite- Knight Spastic Dragon hope U like it. I thinks its gr8 Fishybuz 09:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Nuclear Strike-Reorn FINISHED! Finished Nuclear Strike-Reborn. now doing Nuclear Comedy- Toons Step Forward! I'll make some dragunitys soon Fishybuz 10:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Dragunity Made Dragunity Elite- Knight in Shining Armour. its a bit ovrpowred, but ultimate rare! Fishybuz 10:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Order oh- forgot your question! they come after (along with tuners, unions, geminis etc.) effect monsters but before rituals Fishybuz 10:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Toon nice toon card. powerful, but can't rival Toon Nuclear Slop! Wha Ha Ha!Fishybuz 10:35, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Random Joke have U seen shining armour? got a joke: I got to the artic to catch some Fishybuz 10:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) (i dont get it either) Random Jokes seeya tomorrow Blacksworn. our joke are completely POINTLESS im going to bed now *YAWN* see Nuclear Comedy- Toons Step Forward. its got a couple of suprises! By the way, I like 2 eat Fishybuz 11:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Koa'ki Meiru see your making koaki meirus. updated the level slops. idea: koaki meiru breadbox. it could be food type and it is a loaf of bread! 00:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Dragon With No Name I edited the dragon with no name b the way. im making this 'toon token genorator and its effect will be so long! Fishybuz 00:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Toon Token Generator hey blacksworn. see Toon Token Generator (made by moi) to see the longest effect EVER!!!!!!! Fishybuz 00:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Toon Token Generator a lot isnt it. that is the ultimate swarming machine. LOL ;D . Nice new booster pack. you change them the amount of times you change your deck! LOL. ive been saying LOL a lot. LOL sorry just had to. its going to be longer by the way! Fishybuz 00:32, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Toon Token Generator no dont worry i like it how it is! Fishybuz 00:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Another?? OMG Blacksworn not another booster pack! i edited Toon Token Generator so this time you can really say ****-A-Mole. or far out-A-Mole if you get my twist! HeHe :D Fishybuz 09:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Random Stuff Nice new cool cards blacksworn! By the way Fishybuz 10:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) is incredibly tasty! Triplet Swords of Flashing Light - Quyce see Triplet Swords of Flashing Light - Quyce, the newest version of... you guessed it... Twin Swords of Flashing Flight-Tryce! Fishybuz 11:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Stardust B. Dragon Hey, made Stardust B. Dragon for your booster pack. hope U like it 'Night Fishybuz 11:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Fail... Blacksworn! U R so idiotic. In a BP, U R ment to put Synchros AFTER effect monsters. I just edited it for you! Fishybuz 23:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Evol Heard of Evol monsters? if U havent, please click link as I collect the now. BTW, Im making a SD for them (EVOLution Through Decades) Please help me with mine and I'll help U with yours! :) Fishybuz 05:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) BTW- See Voodoo Monsters Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fishybuz 02:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Random dont think so 07:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC)Fishybuz Evol 400 Edits! When your done your BP, please look up Evol monsters and make some of them for moi (BTW Thats french for me :))-(yes, me smiley face is what it means! LOL) 07:53, October 9, 2011 (UTC)07:53, October 9, 2011 (UTC)~ Rarities BTW Your meant to only have 1''' Ultra rare card in a SD and '''2 Rare cards in a Sd and all the rest are meant to be commons! 08:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC)Fishybuz Enraged Clever Idea, tose enraged cards are pretty good. Fishybuz 08:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Taylor Gorrel got so annoyed at me when i put my voodoo card on his Yamoto dude. he said i tried to PROMOTE them. *Giggle* Divine Sacred Beasts Why dont U make the Divine Sacred Beast monsters(e.g. Divine Hamon- Dragon of the Sacred Beasts, Divine Raviel- Fiend of the Sacred Beasts and Divine Uria- Dragon of the Sacred Beasts 09:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Fishybuz Legends of Egypt- Life of the Divine BTW- I added pics onto Evolsaur Trisaosaur & Evolsaur Tyrano Fishybuz 09:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Random Stuff Hey it's fishybuz just wanted to say sorry for not finding you BTW I'm on my iPad! Exodia Please help me create some exodia cards. BTW, I fixed up the SD Exodia's Flame. It was so messy and not even a SD! Fishybuz 07:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The Journey of Magic Wiki OMG Blacksworn. Keep going on the journey of magic wiki. if not, please give me ownership. ;P Fishybuz 06:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Camp Hey a. See you next week as I go to camp tom. (Tomorrow). Feeling kind of strange. Half of me wants a repeat of last year, if you get watti mean. Sea soon Fishybuz 10:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Still not allowed No, "Pokemon", and other non-Konami copyrighted works still aren't allowed here. After all, this place is to make your own original card concepts and ideas, not to make a card out of something that already exists. --Comet Knight 07:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC)